There is considerable commercial interest in reducing the microbial content of cereal grains, flours and grits made therefrom as well as legumes and uncooked particulate products made from legumes. Lower initial microbial count would prolong shelf life and generally provide a more wholesome food. Almost any foods can certainly be sterilized through heat treatment. That is part of a cooking process. What is important, however, to this invention and to any discussion of reducing the microbial count of foods prior to use, is to reduce the microbial count prior to cooking without substantially adversely affecting the performance characteristics of the food being treated. Moreover, it is important that the process to reduce microbial count of the particulate food be continuous and not require increased pressure or pressurized vessels.